Gatal?
by baekgasme
Summary: [edisi revisi habis-habisan] baekhyun, pantat, dan gatal? percayalah judul dan isi kadang tidak nyambung (chanbaek/yaoi)
1. iritasi?

**_Gatal_**

 ** _a story by_**

 ** _baekgasme_**

* * *

 _Pada zaman dahulu..._

err.. maaf salah

 _Disuatu hari yang panas..._

"ASTAGA KENAPA PANTATKU GATAL SEKALI!" Terdengar suara seorang lelaki yang berteriak dari dalam kubangan sawah, err.. maaf salah dari dalam kamar maksudnya. Maklum mata penulis tidak bisa membedakan mana sawah dan mana kamar lelaki itu.

"HEI BAEK KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK? BERISIK TAHU!" Sahut seorang lelaki—juga dari arah dapur.

"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK BODOH!" balas lelaki tadi dengan kesal.

* * *

.

.

Hmm hmm ( _ala ala sabyan_ )

Tidakkah kalian ingin mengenal dua lelaki yang saling berteriak itu? Tidak? Oh baiklah /membatalkan syuting gatal/ Hei jangan ganas seperti itu! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Baiklah baiklah, mari kuperkenalkan pada kalian dua tokoh utama cerita amberegul ini. Akan kuperkenalkan yang imut-imut terlebih dahulu.

Byun Baekhyun, biasa di panggil _mawar_. Anak kedua dari keluarga Byun. Ayahnya bernama Byun Hyunjoong, tampan dan berwibawa, pemilik toko roti paling laris di desanya. Sang ibu bernama Byun Heechul, satu-satunya yang paling cantik di rumah mereka —sebenarnya Baekhyun juga, namun dia menolak di katakan cantik, dia selalu berkoar-koar kalau dirinya mempunyai belalai di antara kakinya ketika ada yang menyebutnya cantik— berhati lembut namun menyeramkan saat marah. Kakaknya bernama Byun Baekboom, tampan, pintar, dan mengidap _brocom_ yang parah.

Baekhyun itu tidak seperti lelaki pada umumnya, kalau umumnya lelaki berwajah tampan, ia malah berwajah cantik. Tubuhnya juga lebih kecil dari yang lain, jari tangannya lebih indah daripada perempuan. Tapi jangan salah paham dulu membayangkan Baekhyun itu lelaki lemah yang butuh perlindungan, Baekhyun itu pemegang sabuk hitam Hapkido, sentuh sedikit saja maka dirimu akan di pastikan terbaring dalam ruangan berbau obat.

Nah, mari kita beralih pada lelaki yang satunya.

Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Anak kesayangan keluarga Park. Memiliki kakak perempuan bernama Park Yoora. Wajah sama persis, namun tingkah laku berbeda _tiga ratus enam puluh sembilan derajat_. Yoora itu cantik, anggun, juga santun. Sedangkan Chanyeol, tinggi dan tampan iya, namun urakan dan juga mesum. Sang ayah bernama Park Yunho, dan sang ibunda bernama Park Yuri. Keluarga Park adalah pemilik peternakan sapi terbesar di desanya.

Chanyeol itu lelaki idaman di desanya, banyak sekali perempuan yang menginginkan menjadi kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol—dan Baekhyun amat iri mengetahui kenyataan ini. Mulai dari anak ingusan, remaja _chili-chilian_ , ibu-ibu muda, bahkan nenek penjual bunga di persimpangan dekat rumahnya juga naksir. Namun Chanyeol menolak semuanya, ia telah mengikrarkan janji bahwa dirinya hanya milik Baekhyun seorang —entah apa itu maksudnya Baekhyun tidak tahu.

Pertemuan pertama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu saat mereka sama-sama tersesat di dalam hutan saat umur mereka tujuh tahun. Baekhyun awalnya mencoba menangkap seekor kupu-kupu, namun kupu-kupu tersebut terbang ke arah hutan. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya iseng memasuki hutan yang katanya banyak hantunya, ia ingin membuktikan bahwa hutan tersebut tidak ada hantunya — _hah,_ dasar anak kecil.

Sejak tragedi _tersesat di dalam hutan_ mereka menjadi teman dan selalu bersama sampai sekarang. Chanyeol selalu mengatakan bahwa ia akan selalu menjaga Baekhyun karna tubuhnya lebih kecil, namun itu semua tidak berlaku lagi, karena Chanyeol yang bertubuh bongsor itu takut pada kecoa dan malah berlindung di belakang Baekhyun —Baekhyun selalu tertawa keras saat mengingat kejadian itu.

Dari _Elementary School_ sampai _Senior High School_ mereka selalu bersama, dan sekarang juga mereka sama-sama masuk ke _Kyunghee University_ yang ada di kota. Awalnya kedua keluarga mereka menolak, hidup di kota itu keras, mereka tidak mau terjadi sesuatu kepada dua anak manja itu. Namun berkat tatapan anak anjing yang di perlihatkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol setiap hari, mereka luluh juga, dan berakhir sepakat mengijinkan anak-anak mereka melanjutkan studi di kota juga membelikan sebuah apartemen sederhana dari hasil patungan.

 _Ah_ kenapa perkenalan ini panjang sekali, _huh_. Baiklah mari kita kembali pada jalan cerita amberegul ini~

.

.

* * *

"Hoi Baek, kenapa kau berte —riak?"

Baru saja akan memasuki kamar Baekhyun, namun pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya membuat Chanyeol seolah menjadi tubuh tanpa jiwa. Mata membola dengan mulut menganga lebar, tak percaya melihat temannya berpose seolah sedang _mengundang_.

"Enghhpantatku terasa panas dan gatal Chanhh _._ "

Baekhyun menjawab dengan posisi yang sedang menungging, wajah memerah—entah kepanasan atau apalah— baju menjadi menempel pada tubuh karena keringat, pinggul bergoyang, menggesekkan dua bongkahan pantat kenyal pada ujung tempat tidur, celana pendek yang di kenakan tersingkap ke atas menampilkan paha mulus dan berisi.

Chanyeol masih mematung di tempatnya, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Seolah jiwanya di tarik keluar begitu melihat Baekhyun. Bahkan tanpa di sadarinya _senjata_ kebanggaan untuk _berperang di atas ranjang_ mulai membengkak di balik celana bahan yang di kenakan, membentuk sebuah tenda besar yang akan kalian sadari walaupun hanya melirik sekilas. Namun itu malah luput dari pandangan Baekhyun.

"Chanhh.. Chanyeollhh..."

Otak Chanyeol mulai memproyeksikan imajinasi dimana tubuh polos Baekhyun menggeliat di bawahnya, mendesahkan namanya keras saat Chanyeol semakin mempercepat tusukan pada lubang Baekhyun. Dan tanpa di sadari—lagi, ia meneteskan air liur dengan wajah _mupeng_ yang _kebangetan_.

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL!"

Teriakan Baekhyun berhasil menyadarkan Chanyeol yang mulai membayangkan hal yang _iya-iya_ tentang Baekhyun. Tangan menyeka liur pada dagu, merasakan denyutan pada _senjata_ kebanggaannya ia melirik ke bawah, lalu mengumpat dalam hati.

 _'Oh sial, kenapa kau harus bangun secepat ini penis sialan! Oh tidak-tidak, kau tidak sialan, Baekhyun yang sialan, karena tubuhnya yang sialan itu membuatku jadi_ bernafsu _sial!'_

"HEH MANUSIA TIANG!"

Dan Chanyeol kembali sadar dari umpatan tidak jelasnya karena teriakan ultrasonik Baekhyun. Wajah menghadap Baekhyun, dan seketika tubuhnya menjadi bergetar karena _nafsu_ nya semakin meningkat saat melihat wajah marah Baekhyun.

 _'Oh sial kau Baekhyun, wajah marahmu bahkan membuatku hampir_ muncrat. _'_

"Ke-kenapa Baek?"

Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara bergetar, tangan menangkup selangkangan, mencoba menahan agar tidak _muncrat_ hanya karena wajah Baekhyun yang sialan.

"Bantu aku bodoh! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang kesusahan disini!"

Chanyeol mendengus, Baekhyun itu tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. _'Untung kau temanku, kalau tidak sudah kuperkosa kau berulang kali'_ pikirnya _edan_. Ia lalu bertanya dengan suara yang tidak ada _ikhlas-ikhlas_ nya.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu pangeran Byun?"

"Bantu aku menghilangkan rasa gatal ini, lakukan apa saja agar gatalnya hilang enghh aku tidak tahan lagi nghh."

Gerakan pinggul Baekhyun yang sempat berhenti karena membentak Chanyeol mulai bergerak lagi, kali ini semakin brutal, membuat pahanya bergetar-getar, dan pemandangan itu tidak luput dari mata si mesum Chanyeol.

 _'Oh sial, dia semakin erotis saja!'_

Melihat Baekhyun tersiksa seperti itu Chanyeol jadi tidak tega juga, tapi ia tidak sebaik itu menolong Baekhyun tanpa imbalan. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya, yang pastinya ini akan sangat menguntungkan baginya.

"Baik-baik, aku akan membantu pangeran manis ini~"

Chanyeol berjalan masuk ke arah Baekhyun, dengan wajah _mupeng_ dan senyum yang menyeramkan, ia berlutut di samping Baekhyun. Tangan memegang pinggul, di angkat lalu di pindahkan menghadap dirinya. Tangan beralih pada karet celana, di tariknya turun celana itu secara perlahan, dan akhirnya terpampang lah aset menggoda milik Baekhyun yang memerah. Chanyeol hampir saja meneteskan liurnya kembali.

"Wah Baekhyun, pantatmu merah sekali."

Chanyeol mengatakan itu sambil mengelus pipi pantat Baekhyun. Dan membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar melenguh saat tangan dingin Chanyeol menyentuh kulitnya yang panas. Chanyeol berlagak seolah sedang mengamati merah pada kulit putih itu, padahal ia hanya mencari kesempatan untuk mengelus pantat kenyal itu.

"Hei kurasa kau iritasi, apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Seingatku kemarin siang kau masih seperti orang hutan masuk kota."

"Malamnya saat aku pulang dari rumah Kyungsoo, tanpa sengaja seseorang menabrakku hingga jatuh terduduk di atas kubangan air hujan."

Baekhyun menjawab dengan mata terpejam, menghayati elusan tangan Chanyeol pada pantatnya. Bahkan ia tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Chanyeol yang menghinanya.

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, wajah Chanyeol berubah datar.

"Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, hati-hati jangan sampai kulitmu terkena apapun, kulitmu itu rentan terhadap kuman."

 ** _PLAK_**

"AKHH"

Baekhyun menjerit merasakan sakit dan panas pada pantatnya karena tamparan Chanyeol. Panas yang terasa membuat rasa gatal pada pantatnya menghilang walau hanya sebentar. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar semakin mencondongkan pantatnya ke arah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol ayo lakukan lagihh. Tampar pantatkuh."

Chanyeol tersenyum miring mendengar permintaan Baekhyun untuk menampar pantatnya lagi. Di remasnya kedua belah pantat itu sebentar sebelum kembali menamparnya.

"Baiklah, kau yang minta Baekhyun."

 ** _PLAK_**

 ** _PLAK_**

 ** _PLAK_**

"Akhhh akhhhh akhhhh"

Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada karpet berbulu dibawahnya, sedangkan pantatnya semakin ia condongkan ke arah Chanyeol.

"Baek apa kau mau yang lebih nikmat dari ini?"

Chanyeol bertanya sambil mengelus pantat Baekhyun yang semakin memerah. Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya lalu menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Chanyeol.

"Lakukan apa saja asal enghrasa gatalnya berkuranghh."

Chanyeol kembali tersenyum miring, kepala di turunkan menghadap bongkahan kenyal, lidah di julurkan, kemudian menyapukan liurnya pada pantat Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh"

Baekhyun mendongak sambil memejamkan mata, rasa panas dari lidah Chanyeol membuat rasa gatal pada pantatnya sedikit hilang. Baekhyun memundurkan pinggulnya sampai pantatnya _mentok_ pada wajah Chanyeol.

"Ahhhh Chanhh tekan lebih kuathhh"

Lima menit kemudian Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, dan tanpa di sadari Baekhyun, tangan Chanyeol mulai meraba paha dalamnya, terus keatas sampai pada kejantanannya, lalu meremasnya dengan kuat.

"AHHHH"

Baekhyun mendesah keras sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Kurasa kau butuh salep Baek."

Chanyeol berkata sambil menyeringai lebar.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _a/n: kenapa rasanya ini semakin amberegul?! berubah banget kayanya wkwk_

 **don't forget to review piuw**

 ** _-baekgasme_**


	2. salep?

Lima menit kemudian Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya, dan tanpa di sadari Baekhyun, tangan Chanyeol mulai meraba paha dalamnya, terus keatas sampai pada kejantanannya, lalu meremasnya dengan kuat.

"AHHHH"

Baekhyun mendesah keras sambil membulatkan matanya.

"Kurasa kau butuh salep Baek."

Chanyeol berkata sambil menyeringai lebar.

* * *

 ** _Gatal_**

 ** _a_ _story by_**

 ** _baekgasme_**

* * *

"Aahhh a-apa maksudmu Chanyeolhh?"

Baekhyun bertanya sambil menolehkan kepala untuk melihat Chanyeol. Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru semakin mengeraskan remasan pada penis Baekhyun, lalu menundukkan kepala, kembali menjilati pantat kenyal itu lagi. Tiap jengkal di jilati penuh nafsu, air liur membasahi, membuat dua bongkahan kenyal itu terlihat mengkilat.

Tangan satunya bergerak membuka belahan pantat itu, terlihat lubang berkerut yang mulai berkedut-kedut. Lidah di turunkan menuju lubang berkerut yang akan menjadi tempat Chanyeol mendapatkan kenikmatan dunia. Di jilati lubang itu secara berputar, ibu jari menerobos masuk, lalu di tekan ke samping agar memberikan celah untuk lidahnya masuk.

"Anhh..."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan saat merasakan benda lembek bertekstur kasar masuk menjilati bagian dalam lubangnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, tangan mencengkeram karpet bulu, tak pernah ia rasakan kenikmatan seperti ini. Dua titik sensitif yang tidak pernah di sentuh orang lain—selain dirinya, benar-benar di manja. Ia merasa seakan-akan tengah berada di langit ke tujuh.

Chanyeol yang mendengar desahan Baekhyun lantas menyeringai, lidah semakin di lesakan ke dalam, tangan beralih meremas pantat Baekhyun, sedang yang satunya semakin mempercepat gerakan pada kejantanan Baekhyun.

Puas membasahi lubang Baekhyun dengan liurnya, Chanyeol beralih menjilat area perineum— _antara anal dan penis_ — di jilatinya area itu dengan perlahan, sampai pada bagian bawah skrotum. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, rangsangan lidah pada skrotum dan tangan Chanyeol pada penisnya, membuat Baekhyun tidak dapat menahan cairan _semen_ yang akan keluar melalui saluran uretra.

"Ahhhhhh"

Tidak sampai satu menit, Baekhyun telah mencapai orgasmenya. Cairan itu mengotori tangan Chanyeol dan juga karpet di bawahnya. Nafasnya terengah, seakan baru saja selesai maraton. Lain Baekhyun, lain lagi dengan Chanyeol. Lelaki itu sedang tersenyum bak seorang maniak saat melihat cairan Baekhyun yang mengotori tangannya.

Tangan di tarik kembali, di bawa mendekat pada wajah. Cairan putih di jilat sedikit, seringai lebar terbentuk setelah menelan cairan itu.

"Well Baekhyun, aku sudah mendapat salepnya! Nah, mari kita obati pantatmu~"

Chanyeol berkata dengan nada antusias yang di buat-buat. Tangan langsung menyapukan cairan _semen_ pada pantat Baekhyun secara perlahan. Di sapukannya cairan itu ke seluruh permukaan pantat Baekhyun. Sesekali dengan sengaja ia menekan lubang Baekhyun dengan dua jari, membuat lelaki manis itu meringis tertahan.

Selesai membuat pantat Baekhyun di lumuri oleh cairannya sendiri, Chanyeol memegang paha Baekhyun, di angkatnya, lalu melahap pantat itu dengan kuat. Meninggalkan warna merah yang kontras sekali dengan warna kulit Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah pelan, menikmati lidah dan gigi Chanyeol bermain di patatnya. Tangan menggenggam kuat karpet kala lidah Chanyeol kembali menjilati lubangnya. Nafas memberat, penis yang sudah lemas kembali berdiri tegak saat Chanyeol kembali bermain di daerah perineum.

"Akhh!"

Tanpa mengatakan sesuatu, Chanyeol memasukkan dua jari pada lubang Baekhyun, membuat lelaki manis itu menjerit kaget.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Baekhyun sedikit meninggikan suaranya ketika bertanya. Pinggul di gerakan, mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol, walau ia tahu itu sia-sia. Setidaknya ia sudah berusaha, walaupun gagal.

Yang di tanya hanya diam, di turunkan kaki Baekhyun seperti semula. Tangan kembali bergerak di dalam lubang Baekhyun. Melakukan gerakan menggunting agar lubang itu sedikit melebar. Baekhyun meringis kesakitan saat jari-jari Chanyeol mencoba melebarkan lubangnya.

"Akh! Tidak! Tidak! Keluarkan! Kumohon keluarkan!"

Ringisan berganti menjadi teriakan saat Chanyeol menambah dua jari lagi masuk ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. Air mata mulai berkumpul di sudut mata, mulut terus mengeluarkan jeritan kesakitan. Tubuh bergetar, bukan karena rasa nikmat, namun rasa sakit pada bagian bawah yang serasa seperti di robek dengan paksa.

Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan teriakan memohon Baekhyun. Dirinya masih fokus mengobrak-abrik lubang Baekhyun, mencari titik yang akan mengganti teriakan itu menjadi desahan nikmat.

"Hiks! Berhenti! Hiks! Keluarkan kumoho—AHHH"

 _Gotcha!_

Akhirnya Chanyeol menemukan titik sensitif—prostat Baekhyun. Tangan terus menerus menyentuh titik itu. Membuat Baekhyun mendesah keras. Saat tubuh Baekhyun kembali bergetar, Chanyeol mengeluarkan jari-jarinya. Tidak memberikan Baekhyun kesempatan untuk mendapat orgasmenya yang kedua.

Baekhyun mendesah frustasi. Sebentar lagi ia akan _cum_ , tapi Chanyeol malah berhenti menyentuh prostatnya, bahkan mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari lubang Baekhyun. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Kenapa kau berhenti?!"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada ketus. Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. Tangan di lipat di depan dada.

"Kenapa aku berhenti? Hmm kenapa ya?"

Chanyeol berpose seolah sedang berfikir. Dahi berkerut. Tangan menyentuh dagu. Bibir kembali menyunggingkan senyum mengejek.

"Bukankah tadi kau yang menyuruhku berhenti? Tapi, kenapa sekarang kau malah marah?"

Senyum Chanyeol semakin melebar saat melihat Baekhyun terdiam. Dalam hati ia tertawa keras, karena telah membuat seorang Byun Baekhyun yang mempunyai harga diri selangit marah karena ia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari lubang Baekhyun.

"Well, aku hanya menuruti perkataan pangeran Byun."

Chanyeol masih menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. Tidak berapa lama ia bangkit berdiri. Telapak tangan di tepuk, seakan ia baru saja menyentuh debu. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Chanyeol berbalik menuju pintu kamar.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu gelisah, ia tidak mau Chanyeol pergi, yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah jari-jari panjang Chanyeol menumbuk prostatnya terus menerus sampai ia menjemput kenikmatan yang membuatnya seolah sedang berada di nirwana. Tubuh Baekhyun langsung bergetar ketika ia membayangkan kenikmatan yang akan di dapatnya, bahkan ia sudah melupakan rasa gatal dipantatnya.

 _Oh-oh ia mulai pervert!_

 ** _Tap.._**

 ** _Tap.._**

Suara langkah kaki membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari khayalannya. Baekhyun langsung menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu. Tidak. Chanyeol tidak boleh pergi. Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol menyentuh tubuhnya seperti tadi. Baekhyun menginginkan jari Chanyeol berada di lubangnya lagi.

Baekhyun merubah posisi menjadi duduk. Tidak perduli bagian bawahnya tidak tertutupi selehai benang pun. Toh, Chanyeol sudah melihat bahkan menyentuhnya.

"Chanyeol kau mau kemana?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada gelisah yang terdengar kentara sekali, matanya bergerak tak menentu. Terlalu takut Chanyeol akan meninggalkan dirinya dengan keadaan setengah telanjang dan sialnya penisnya menjadi sakit dan berdenyut-denyut karena membayangkan Chanyeol menyentuh tubuhnya.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia tetap melangkah keluar dengan seringai yang tidak luntur sedari tadi, saat ia melirik Baekhyun yang gelisah dari ekor matanya.

Melihat Chanyeol yang terus berlajan tanpa menggubrisnya membuat pandangan Baekhyun meredup. Baekhyun berfikir mungkin Chanyeol tadi tidak sengaja melakukannya dan dia pergi karena merasa bersalah. Anggap saja Chanyeol tadi sedang _khilaf._

Namun tidak dapat Baekhyun pungkiri bahwa ia menyukai sentuhan Chanyeol pada tubuhnya. Sentuhannya terlalu memabukkan, membuat Baekhyun ingin merasakan sentuhan Chanyeol lagi dan lagi.

Baekhyun melirik kearah penisnya, menghela nafas, sepertinya ia harus menyelesaikan ini sendirian.

* * *

Tabok Bokong Chanyeol

* * *

 **don't forget to review piuw**

 ** _-baekgasme❤_**


	3. bonus

**Warn: Full of adegan nganu, PWP, foreplay alot—yang sangat niat sekali, pemilihan kata amberegul, tidak jelas, membosankan. Sangat di sarankan untuk membaca chapter dalam kesendirian—di kamar. Jangan coba-coba membaca saat sedang bersama orang lain—karena efek samping chapter ini cukup _wah_. Dosa di tanggung masing-masing. Last, anak kecil di larang masuk! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chanyeol melangkah menuju kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Baekhyun. Memutar kenop pintu, kemudian mendorong pintunya sampai terbuka lebar. Berjalan tergesa ke arah lemari, tidak mau repot menutup pintu kamar. Toh, ia hanya ingin mengambil botol lube dan dua vibrator kecil berbentuk seperti telur yang telah lama dipersiapkannya untuk bermain dengan Baekhyun.

Yah, Chanyeol memang sudah lama ingin menyentuh Baekhyun sebenarnya, siapa yang tahan saat melihat tubuh indah Baekhyun ketika ia tidak memakai pakaian, dadanya yang sedikit berisi dengan dua puting berwarna cokelat kemerahan, pinggangnya yang ramping, kakinya yang mulus tanpa bulu sedikitpun, jangan lupakan pantat anak itu yang akan bergoyang ketika berjalan.

Tapi yah, Chanyeol masih sadar dengan batasan yang ada diantara mereka. Ia tidak mau Baekhyun membencinya, jadi selama ini ia hanya bisa berfantasi liar tentang Baekhyun saat _uhuk_ mandi _uhuk_ , agar persahabatan mereka tidak rusak, dikarenakan nafsunya yang sulit di kontrol.

Dan sekarang Chanyeol tidak akan menahan nafsunya lagi, ia tidak peduli kalau nanti Baekhyun akan membencinya. Kali ini nafsu lah yang menang daripada akal sehat. Setelah mengambil dua benda itu, Chanyeol langsung menutup pintu lemari, kemudian berbalik keluar menuju kamar Baekhyun dengan sedikit tergesa, penisnya sedari tadi sudah berdenyut-denyut dan itu sedikit menyakitkan.

"Sabarlah kawan, sebentar lagi kau akan memasuki lubang yang hangat dan juga sempit."

Chanyeol bergumam—sedikit meringis sambil menepuk-nepuk penisnya yang sudah membentuk sebuah tenda besar pada celananya. Saat sampai di depan pintu kamar Baekhyun, tubuhnya mematung dengan mata yang membesar serta mulut terbuka lebar ketika melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Di sana. Di samping tempat tidur. Baekhyun sedang menungging sambil mengeluar-masukkan jari tengah ke dalam lubangnya, dan _sial_ dia mendesahkan nama Chanyeol dengan erotis.

* * *

 ** _Gatal_**

 ** _a story by_**

 ** _baekgasme_**

* * *

"Ukh"

Baekhyun meringis setelah melihat Chanyeol pergi dari kamarnya beberapa saat lalu, entah kenapa ada perasaan tidak rela di dalam hatinya kala ia melihat Chanyeol melangkah keluar meninggalkan dirinya, dan penisnya yang semakin berdenyut—sakit memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"Ugh.. penis _sialan_."

Ia mengumpat sambil melihat penisnya yang berdiri tegak dengan _precum_ yang sedikit keluar dari lubang kencingnya. Mengumpat lagi dalam hati saat melihat ukuran penisnya—yang bahkan tidak lebih besar dari buah yang di bencinya?!— saat sedang ereksi.

Baekhyun bingung, apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang? Ia ingin menyentuh penisnya tapi ragu, ingin membiarkannya tapi itu menyakitkan. Setelah melakukan pertimbangan—yang alot—di dalam otaknya, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menidurkan adik kecilnya terlebih dahulu.

"Sshh.."

Kedua tangannya mulai menyentuh penisnya, tangan kiri meremas-remas batang kejantanan, sedangkan tangan kanan mencubit-cubit kepala penis. Tubuhnya menyandar pada tempat tidur, dan kedua kaki di buka lebar-lebar.

Kepala Baekhyun menengadah ke atas, kedua tangan semakin giat memanja penis. Jari telunjuk mulai mengorek-ngorek lubang kencing yang semakin banyak mengeluarkan _precum_. Lubangnya menjadi gatal dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit gelisah. Di goyangkan-nya pantat dengan tangan yang masih setia berada di kejantanannya, tapi itu tidak membantu sedikit pun, lubangnya menjadi terasa lebih gatal.

Baekhyun merubah posisi menjadi menungging, dengan wajah yang bertumpu pada karpet dan kedua kaki yang dibuat terbuka agak lebar. Tangan kanan di bawa menuju mulut, ia mulai mengulum jari-jarinya sedangkan tangan kiri sibuk meremas pipi pantatnya. Setelah di rasa cukup basah, Baekhyun mengeluarkan jarinya lalu di arahkan pada lubangnya, jari tengahnya langsung di masukkan ke dalam lubangnya.

Baekhyun sedikit kecewa karena sensasinya berbeda saat jari Chanyeol yang memasuki lubang anusnya. Tidak ingin memikirkan apapun lagi, Baekhyun langsung mengobrak-abrik lubangnya dengan tempo cepat.

"Ahh ahh"

Ia mendesah merasakan sensasi saat kuku jari tengah yang sedikit panjang menggores bagian dalam lubang anusnya, di dorongnya jarinya semakin dalam sampai menyentuh sebuah tonjolan yang membuatnya mendesah lebih keras.

"Aghh Chanyeolhh"

Entah apa yang merasuki Baekhyun ketika ia malah mendesahkan nama Chanyeol saat jarinya berhasil menyentuh prostatnya, di tekannya berulang kali jarinya di titik yang sama, tangan kirinya yang menganggur di bawa untuk mengocok penisnya yang semakin menegang.

"Chanyeolhh Chanyeolhh"

Semakin di percepat tempo tusukan dan kocokan di dua titik sensitif pada tubuhnya, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mendapat ejakulasinya yang kedua. Kepalanya terkulai lemas di atas karpet, tangan kiri masih bekerja mengurut kejantanan, mengeluarkan cairan _semen_ yang masih terus keluar dari lubang kencingnya.

Baekhyun masih mengatur nafasnya yang terengah, penisnya mulai lemas—kembali ke ukuran semula, posisi masih menungging membelakangi pintu kamar. Membuat dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang sedari tadi melihat kegiatannya dengan mata berkabut—penuh nafsu.

"Anak nakal."

 ** _PLAK_**

"Akh"

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak saat mendengar suara berat dari belakang tubuhnya, serta sebuah tamparan keras yang langsung menyapa pipi pantatnya. Kepala Baekhyun menoleh kebelakang, melihat Chanyeol berdiri di belakangnya.

"C-Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun mencicit memanggil nama yang lebih tinggi, dalam hati ia senang melihat Chanyeol kembali, tapi juga ada perasaan takut saat melihat senyuman—seringai di wajah tampan temannya yang entah kenapa terlihat seram di mata Baekhyun.

Tubuhnya berbalik menjadi duduk guna melihat Chanyeol lebih jelas, Baekhyun refleks memundurkan tubuh saat Chanyeol maju selangkah mendekatinya. Chanyeol maju, Baekhyun mundur, begitu terus sampai tubuhnya menyentuh dinding kamar.

"A-apa yang kau inginkan?"

Seringai Chanyeol semakin mengembang saat mendengar nada suara Baekhyun yang sedikit bergetar, ia terus melangkah sampai di hadapan lelaki mungil itu, kemudian berjongkok di sampingnya.

Di angkatnya dagu Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuk, jari tangan lainnya membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun dari atas sampai pada bibir ranum lelaki mungil itu. Mata bulatnya menatap langsung ke mata sipit yang terlihat sedikit bergetar, sedang jari tangan mulai masuk dalam mulut dan menekan-nekan daging tak bertulang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Mmhg"

"Kau, aku menginginkan dirimu, seluruh tubuhmu."

Chanyeol menjawab dengan suara yang lebih berat, tanda bahwa ia sedang menahan nafsu yang begitu besar. Jarinya masih setia berada di dalam mulut Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kirinya turun menelusuri leher jenjang yang tidak terdapat _adam's apple._

Puas bermain dengan lidah Baekhyun, ditariknya keluar jarinya, di sapukannya liur yang terdapat di jarinya pada pipi, dagu, dan leher Baekhyun, membuat bagian itu menjadi sedikit mengkilap saat terkena cahaya. Wajahnya mendekat ke kepala Baekhyun, di bauinya rambut beraroma citrus itu sampai ke belakang telinga Baekhyun.

"Kau tau, kau menggairahkan hanya dengan mengenakan kaos kebesaran seperti itu, tapi akan jauh lebih menggairahkan saat kau tidak memakai apapun."

Chanyeol berbisik sambil mengulum daun telinga Baekhyun, membuat lelaki itu berjengit pelan merasakan daging bertekstur kasar membelai bagian sensitif tubuhnya. Tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak menarik baju Baekhyun, di lepasnya kuluman pada telinga Baekhyun, lalu di tariknya baju itu ke atas dan di lempar ke sembarang arah.

..

Baekhyun hanya bisa diam saat Chanyeol melepaskan satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuhnya, tidak ada gunanya melawan, Baekhyun tidak ingin _munafik_ mengatakan tidak mau disentuh temannya yang bertelinga seperti peri itu, kalau pada kenyataannya dia juga menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan pada tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil terkena suhu udara dari pendingin ruangan di kamarnya, tangannya menyilang—memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, kakinya di tekuk hingga menyentuh perutnya, berusaha menghalau udara dingin, walau sebenarnya itu sia-sia.

Chanyeol yang melihat hal tersebut hanya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai, di ubahnya posisi menjadi duduk di samping Baekhyun, lalu berujar dengan nada dan juga senyum yang menyebalkan,

"Oh? Kau kedinginan Baek? Kalau begitu ayo kita hangatkan tubuhmu~"

Tangan kanan Chanyeol langsung menangkup penis Baekhyun yang masih lemas, lalu meremasnya dengan kuat, sedang sang tangan kiri menekan wajah _baby face_ itu ke samping agar Chanyeol dapat meraup bibir ranum itu dengan leluasa.

"Mmmhh mmhh"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah tertahan di sela-sela ciumannya dengan Chanyeol, bibirnya di hisap kuat, lidah Chanyeol mulai membelai bibirnya, menekan-nekan perpotongan daging kenyal tersebut—mencoba masuk ke dalamnya.

Penisnya di remas dengan kuat membuatnya membuka mulut—mengaduh sakit, dan hal itu tentu saja di manfaatkan Chanyeol dengan baik. Lidah Chanyeol langsung melesak masuk ke dalam rongga hangat yang basah itu, mengabsen gigi-gigi rapih Baekhyun satu persatu, menggelitik langit-langit mulut si kecil, dan mengajak lidah lawannya untuk saling membelit—yang diterima Baekhyun dengan senang hati.

Pertarungan lidah itu berlangsung cukup lama, liur mengalir ke dagu Baekhyun, entah itu miliknya, milik Chanyeol, atau milik keduanya. Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk dada Chanyeol ketika di rasanya paru-parunya mulai kosong, sadar jika Baekhyun sudah kehabisan nafas, Chanyeol langsung melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya, membuat benang liur membentang di antara bibir mereka.

Di jilatinya liur yang mengalir dari dagu sampai ke leher Baekhyun, lalu di hisapnya kulit leher Baekhyun dengan kuat, memberikan bercak merah di atas kanvas yang putih bersih. Tangan kirinya beralih menuju puting Baekhyun yang menegang, di tariknya puting itu dengan gemas, di tekan-tekannya, di pilinnya, membuat puting itu semakin menegang.

"Anhhh anhh"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah saat ketiga titik sensitif di tubuhnya di kerjai secara bersamaan, kepalanya menengadah ke atas agar Chanyeol lebih leluasa memberikan tanda di lehernya. Tangannya meremas rambut Chanyeol, membuat rambut lelaki itu berantakan, yang mana semakin menambah ketampanan lelaki itu.

"Ahhhhhh"

Tiga menit kemudian, Baekhyun mendapatkan klimaksnya yang ketiga, cairannya mengotori perutnya dan juga tangan Chanyeol, nafasnya terengah-engah, tubuhnya semakin melemas pasca mengalami ejakulasi tiga kali dalam waktu yang singkat. Namun bibir Chanyeol masih saja mengerjai tubuh bagian atasnya, bahkan sekarang lelaki itu sedang asik menyusu pada putingnya.

Tangan Baekhyun kembali meremas rambut Chanyeol kala lelaki itu sengaja menggigit putingnya, sensasi antara sakit dan nikmat di saat bersamaan membuat kejantanannya secara perlahan kembali berdiri tegak.

Puas bermain dengan puting Baekhyun, Chanyeol menurunkan ciumannya, sambil di angkatnya tubuh Baekhyun ke atas tempat tidur, ia menciumi pusar Baekhyun, menekan-nekannya dengan lidah. Setelah itu ia berpindah menjilati telapak kaki Baekhyun, mengulum jari-jari mungil itu, naik ke atas menuju betis, sedikit berlama-lama di belakang tempurung lutut, lalu naik lagi sampai ke paha dalam.

Chanyeol menjilati paha dalam Baekhyun, dan sesekali memberikan bercak merah disana. Merasa puas dengan hasil karyanya, wajahnya naik lagi ke tempat lubang berkerut yang akan memberikan kenikmatan pada dirinya.

..

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak saat di rasakannya sesuatu yang lembek dan juga basah menyapu area lubang anusnya, di angkatnya kepalanya untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol di bawah sana. Chanyeol sedang berlutut di antara kedua kakinya, kepalanya menyelinap di antara bongkahan pantatnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kepala Baekhyun kembali terhempas ke tempat tidur, kedua tangannya meremat sprei, pinggulnya terhentak saat merasakan benda yang entah kapan berada di dalam lubang anusnya bergetar cepat.

Penisnya mulai mengeluarkan cairan _precum_ lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, benda yang berada di dalam lubangnya masuk semakin dalam—di dorong jari Chanyeol, sampai menyentuh prostatnya. Pinggulnya semakin terhentak-hentak saat benda itu dengan cepat menumbuk prostatnya, tubuhnya bergetar, tidak lama kemudian Baekhyun mendapat ejakulasinya yang keempat.

"Hahh.. hahh.."

Nafas Baekhyun semakin terengah, rambutnya basah karena keringat, tubuhnya sudah lelah tapi benda itu masih bergetar di dalam anusnya, membuat Baekhyun mengeluarkan rintihan-rintihan kecil setiap kali benda itu menyapa prostatnya.

"Kau curang Baekhyun, kau sudah empat kali _keluar_ _,_ tapi aku belum _keluar_ sama sekali."

Chanyeol—yang sedari tadi eksistensinya tidak di hiraukan Baekhyun—berbicara dengan nada merajuk seperti seorang anak kecil yang tidak di belikan mainan oleh orang tuanya. Bibirnya mencebik ke depan, dan mata bulatnya berkaca-kaca seperti anak anjing terbuang.

Baekhyun tergugu di tempatnya, raut wajah Chanyeol sangat tidak cocok dengan penampilannya saat ini. Bagaimana bisa dia memasang wajah memelas seperti itu sedangkan rambutnya acak-acakan, kaos yang di kenakan Chanyeol sudah hilang entah kemana, dan jangan lupakan gundukan besar di balik celananya.

Chanyeol merangkak naik ke tempat tidur, wajah memelasnya sudah tergantikan dengan seringai, membuat Baekhyun refleks bergerak mundur. Pergerakan Baekhyun malah membuat benda bergetar di lubangnya semakin masuk ke dalam, membuatnya refleks mendesah keras dengan kepala terdongak ke atas.

Hal itu membuat Baekhyun tidak menyadari kalau Chanyeol sudah berada di atasnya, ia baru menyadari keberadaan lelaki itu ketika Chanyeol menjilati wajahnya. Wajahnya basah karena air liur Chanyeol, bibirnya membengkak lagi saat Chanyeol menghisapnya kuat, Chanyeol beralih ke telinganya, membisikan sesuatu dengan suara yang serak, membuat Baekhyun panas dingin di bawahnya.

"Sekarang giliran kau yang memanjakanku Baekhyun."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol langsung membuka celana dan dalamannya. Di angkatnya tubuh Baekhyun, membuat posisinya seperti merangkak menghadap penis Chanyeol, sedang ia berbaring di bawah Baekhyun. Lebih sering di sebut _posisi 69_.

Baekhyun menatap ngeri kejantanan Chanyeol yang besar juga gemuk berdiri tegak seakan menantang, warnanya sedikit coklat dengan warna merah di ujung kepala penisnya yang berbentuk seperti jamur. Urat-urat sebesar kabel _handphone_ muncul di sekitar batang kejantanan itu, membuatnya nampak lebih _seksi_.

 _PLAK_

"Akh"

"Hisap penisku."

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar saat Chanyeol menampar pantatnya—lagi, ucapan lelaki itu terdengar seperti perintah yang tidak bisa di ganggu gugat membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau menurutinya. Baekhyun menatap penis yang tengah meliuk-liuk sambil menelan ludah gugup, tangan kanan bergerak untuk menyentuhnya, di ikutinya bentuk urat yang menonjol dengan jari telunjuk, lalu di genggamnya batang berurat itu.

Tangannya hanya bisa menggenggam setengah dari diameter kejantanan Chanyeol, namun itu tidak di pusingkan-nya, di pijatnya lembut batang kejantanan itu, mulut mendekati kepala berbentuk jamur, memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu tepat di atas lubang kecil, lalu menjilati kepala itu secara berputar.

Mata Chanyeol terpejam, merasakan hangat yang melingkupi kejantanannya, Baekhyun mulai memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulutnya yang kecil, lidahnya dengan _nakal_ menyapu lubang kencingnya, menusuk-nusuk lubang kecil itu lalu menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Enghh"

Sebuah lenguhan keluar saat Baekhyun dengan sengaja menggesekkan giginya pada kejantanan Chanyeol, tangan Baekhyun beralih meremas-remas _twinsball_ Chanyeol, sedang mulutnya masih giat memompa kejantanan itu.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar mendorong pinggulnya ke atas, membuat Baekhyun tersedak karena penis besar itu di paksa masuk sampai kerongkongannya. Baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan penis itu dari mulutnya, lalu terbatuk-batuk dengan keras, hal itu membuat Chanyeol kembali menampar pipi pantat anak itu, sambil memasukan tiga jarinya dengan cepat di tambah satu vibrator lagi ke dalam lubang anus Baekhyun.

"Akhhhh ahh ahh"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengeluarkannya hah!"

 _PLAK_

Chanyeol membentak Baekhyun dengan tangan yang masih setia menampar pantat dan menyodok lubang Baekhyun dengan brutal, membuat sedikit darah keluar dari sela-sela jari karena kuku-kukunya dengan sengaja menggores bagian dalam lubang anus itu.

Baekhyun tidak membalas ucapan Chanyeol, mulutnya sibuk mengeluarkan desahan, ia hampir menggila ketika merasakan sakit dan juga nikmat secara bersamaan di lubangnya. Matanya basah karena airmata yang keluar saat Chanyeol langsung memasukkan tiga jari sekaligus, mulutnya terbuka meneteskan liur, dan tangannya tanpa sadar meremas kejantanan Chanyeol dengan kuat.

Pergerakannya membuat Chanyeol semakin cepat mengeluar-masukkan jari-jarinya, bibirnya sibuk memberikan kecupan-kecupan dan bercak merah pada paha Baekhyun, tangannya yang lain mengocok penis si mungil yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak _precum_.

Empat sodokan berikutnya, Baekhyun kembali ejakulasi kesekian kalinya. Tubuhnya jatuh menimpa Chanyeol, matanya berkunang-kunang akibat sensasi yang begitu memabukkan. Chanyeol sendiri masih setia mengeluar-masukkan tangannya di lubang Baekhyun dengan lambat, lalu di ambilnya dua vibrator yang berada di dalam lubang itu, dan memindahkan tubuh Baekhyun untuk terlentang di sampingnya.

..

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke meja belajar Baekhyun, di bukanya laci meja itu untuk mengambil sebuah lakban, gunting, dan penggaris besi. Baekhyun hanya bisa memandang Chanyeol dengan bingung, otaknya masih belum bisa di ajak bekerjasama untuk memikirkan apa yang akan di lakukan Chanyeol dengan benda-benda itu.

Chanyeol kembali ke tempat tidur dan merangkak lagi ke atas Baekhyun, benda-benda itu di letakkannya di samping tubuh Baekhyun. Di ambilnya lagi dua vibrator itu, gunting, dan juga lakban. Di potongnya sedikit lakban itu lalu di tempelkan pada masing-masing vibrator.

"Chanyeol, untuk apa benda-benda itu?"

Baekhyun merasakan firasat buruk, ia ingin menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk, tapi Chanyeol menduduki pahanya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya berdoa semoga _dewi_ _fortuna_ berada di pihaknya, _tapi mungkin tidak_.

"Ini hukuman untukmu."

Chanyeol menjawab tepat di depan bibirnya, lalu melumat bibir itu dengan lembut membuat Baekhyun terlena dan tidak menyadari jika Chanyeol telah menempelkan vibrator pada kedua putingnya. Lidah Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya—seolah sedang meminta ijin untuk masuk, dan Baekhyun dengan senang hati membuka bibirnya.

Terlalu sibuk saling membelit lidah, Baekhyun tidak sadar kalau tangannya di angkat ke atas dan di satukan menggunakan lakban.

Setelah selesai menempelkan tangan Baekhyun di tempat tidur dengan lakban, Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, di tatapnya wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, dengan bibir yang membengkak, dan nafas yang terengah-engah. Di kecupnya bibir itu sekali lagi sebelum bangkit dari atas tubuh Baekhyun dan turun dari kasur untuk mengambil lube dan _remote control_ yang terlantar di atas karpet.

Chanyeol menekan tombol _max_ pada _remote control_ tersebut, membuat dada Baekhyun membusung ke atas. Di bukanya kedua kaki Baekhyun lebar-lebar, lalu mengambil penggaris besi yang berada di sebelah Baekhyun.

Di pukulnya paha Baekhyun menggunakan penggaris besi, membuat si mungil menjerit antara kesakitan dan nikmat karena getaran vibrator pada putingnya. Pukulannya naik menuju penis Baekhyun yang telah menegang lagi, di pukulnya kepala penis itu dengan kuat sampai Baekhyun menangis kesakitan.

Wajah Baekhyun sudah basah karena keringat dan airmata, mulutnya tidak henti mengeluarkan jerit kesakitan, tangannya pegal karena tidak bisa di gerakkan. Tapi Chanyeol seolah tidak memiliki hati, ia tidak perduli meskipun Baekhyun sudah memohon padanya agar berhenti, tangannya tetap memukul kepala penis Baekhyun dan _twinsball_ nya bergantian.

Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar, di dalam perutnya seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang siap meledak keluar. Seakan mengetahui kalau Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan spremanya lagi, Chanyeol langsung mengambil lakban, mengguntingnya sedikit, lalu di tempelkan pada kepala penis Baekhyun. Itu membuat Baekhyun mendapat _orgasme_ kering dan itu sangat menyakitkan.

Chanyeol mengambil botol lube di sampingnya, mengeluarkan semua isinya dan mengoleskannya pada seluruh batang kejantanannya. Di angkatnya sedikit pantat Baekhyun agar memudahkannya untuk memasuki lubang berkerut yang akan menjadi sumber kenikmatan dunianya.

Tangan kirinya membuka pipi pantat Baekhyun sedangkan tangan kanan menuntun penisnya untuk masuk ke dalam anus Baekhyun. Baru kepala penisnya saja yang masuk, tapi sensasinya luar biasa, dengan tidak sabaran Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya dengan sekali sentakan.

"Arghhhh"

Baekhyun berteriak keras saat Chanyeol memasukkan penisnya dengan paksa, lubangnya terasa seperti di robek menjadi dua bagian, tangannya terkepal kuat—membuat telapak tangannya menjadi merah karena tertekan kuku-kuku jarinya.

Lain Baekhyun lain lagi reaksi Chanyeol, kepalanya terdongak keatas saat merasakan sensasi penisnya di jepit kuat oleh dinding anus Baekhyun, rasanya ia akan langsung _cum_ hanya dengan jepitan pada penisnya.

Tanpa menunggu lubang Baekhyun terbiasa, Chanyeol menarik penisnya sampai hanya tersisa ujungnya saja, lalu di masukkannya lagi dengan keras, yang mana langsung menumbuk prostat Baekhyun. Membuat lelaki mungil itu mendesah sakit sekaligus nikmat di saat bersamaan.

Chanyeol menggeram pelan menikmati sensasi penisnya berada di dalam Baekhyun, di ulanginya gerakan tadi berkali-kali dengan tempo yang sangat cepat, menumbuk prostat Baekhyun berulang lagi dalam waktu satu detik, membuat lelaki mungil itu menjadi kepayahan saat menerima kenikmatan yang membuatnya merasa terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Ahh ahh ahh"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, menikmati bagaimana kepala penis Chanyeol menumbuk prostatnya dengan cepat, dan urat-urat di penisnya menggaruk dinding anusnya menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri. Ia akan klimaks beberapa saat lagi, namun lakban yang berada di penisnya menghalanginya untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

"Chanhh ahh le-lepashh"

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan perkataan Baekhyun di sela desahannya, tubuh bagian bawahnya masih terus menggenjot lubang Baekhyun cepat—seperti orang kesetanan. Tubuhnya membungkuk, bibirnya mulai memberikan tanda berwarna merah di pundak yang dada Baekhyun, tangannya mencengkeram kuat pinggang Baekhyun—yang pastinya meninggalkan akan meninggalkan bekas merah disana.

Bosan dengan posisi seperti itu, Chanyeol menarik penisnya keluar, mengubah posisi menjadi duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan Baekhyun yang duduk mengangkangi dirinya. Tangan Baekhyun di kalungkan pada lehernya, di angkatnya pantat Baekhyun lalu langsung di masukkannya lagi penisnya pada lubang Baekhyun dalam sekali sentakan.

Di genjotnya lagi lubang itu dengan cepat, tangannya membantu menaik-turunkan tubuh Baekhyun, bibir tebal itu meraup lagi bibir tipis yang masih membengkak. Posisi seperti ini membuat Chanyeol bisa menjelajahi lubang itu lebih dalam.

Lima tusukkan berikutnya, Chanyeol merasakan penisnya mulai berkedut-kedut. Di tambahnya lagi tempo gerakan pinggulnya yang sudah sangat cepat, membuat Baekhyun semakin tak kuasa menerima kenikmatan duniawi yang di berikan padanya.

Di lepasnya bibir Baekhyun, mulutnya beralih menggigit pundak putih yang sudah ternodai dengan bercak-bercak merah keunguan. Tepat pada tiga tusukkan setelahnya, Chanyeol mendapat ejakulasinya yang pertama, bersamaan dengan itu di tariknya lakban yang merekat pada penis Baekhyun, membuat cairan _sperma_ yang sedari tadi tertahan keluar dengan deras mengotori dada dan perut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendesah keras saat merasakan penisnya terbebas dari lakban _laknat_ itu, tubuhnya terlonjak-lonjak mengeluarkan _sperma_ yang berkumpul pada penisnya. Nikmat juga ia rasakan pada lubangnya, _sprema_ Chanyeol menyembur keluar memenuhi lubangnya, di tambah lagi lelaki itu masih mengeluar-masukkan penisnya secara perlahan.

Tubuh Baekhyun sangat lemas, kepalanya terkulai lemas di bahu Chanyeol, nafasnya masih terengah-engah, prostatnya sudah membengkak, kedua putingnya juga sudah mati rasa, dan kepalanya pusing. Yang ia tau setelah itu, Chanyeol mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam lubangnya, lalu tubuhnya di posisikan menjadi menungging, setelah itu semuanya gelap.

..

Baekhyun terbangun dengan rasa pegal di sekujur tubuh, tangannya meraba nakas di samping tempat tidur—mencari sebotol air putih yang selalu di sediakannya. Di ambilnya botol air itu, lalu meminum isinya hingga tinggal setengah, otaknya masih berputar memikirkan kenapa ia bangun dengan keadaan pegal luar biasa.

Ia menyibak selimut, berniat turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi, sampai baru di sadarinya ada sebuah lengan kekar yang memeluk pinggangnya posesif. Baekhyun langsung menoleh kearah sang pemilik lengan yang sedang tertidur nyenyak—bahkan mulutnya terbuka mengalirkan air liur.

Detik berikutnya otaknya mulai menampilkan adengan demi adegan yang di lakukannya semalam, ia ingat, setelah ia klimaks yang kesekian kalinya dirinya langsung pingsan. Di singkirkannya tangan Chanyeol, lalu beranjak menuju cermin fullbody yang berada di samping lemarinya dengan susah payah.

Baekhyun menatap miris tubuhnya yang di penuhi bercak-bercak merah keunguan dari leher hingga pahanya, terdapat bekas cengkeraman di pinggangnya, di pahanya terdapat bekas merah memanjang, bahkan penisnya menjadi merah.

Dengan perasaan marah Baekhyun kembali ke tempat tidur dan menendang pantat Chanyeol sampai anak itu jatuh ke lantai. Belum puas hanya menendangnya, Baekhyun memukuli Chanyeol menggunakan guling dengan sekuat tenaga, menyalurkan amarahnya karena semalam tubuhnya di jarah habis-habisan.

"Bangun kau kerbau _sialan_! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku! Argh aku akan memotong penismu itu!"

Chanyeol langsung terbangun saat Baekhyun menendangnya, ia bangkit duduk untuk menghentikan aksi Baekhyun memukulinya dengan guling. Di pegangnya tangan Baekhyun, lalu menariknya sampai jatuh menimpa dirinya.

"Tenanglah Baekhyun, jangan berteriak di pagi hari."

Chanyeol berujar untuk menenangkan Baekhyun, namun nampaknya kata-katanya itu malah membuat emosi seorang Byun Baekhyun semakin memuncak. Kepala Chanyeol di pukul Baekhyun dengan penuh _kasih sayang_ , sambil berteriak di depan wajah lelaki itu.

"PAGI DENGKULMU! INI SUDAH SIANG BODOH! DAN APA ITU?! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG KALAU KAU MEMBUAT TUBUHKU MENJADI SEPERTI INI!"

Chanyeol sontak menutup matanya saat Baekhyun berteriak dengan liur yang membuat _hujan lokal_ dadakan, telinganya berdenging mendengar suara Baekhyun yang membahana. Tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung Baekhyun, mencoba menenangkan anak itu.

"Maafkan aku oke? Aku terbawa suasana tadi malam, aku tidak berniat membuatmu seperti ini, tapi _sial_ Baekhyun, tadi malam kau benar-benar menggairahkan."

Chanyeol berkata sambil mengerling jahil pada Baekhyun, bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai nakal, menyebabkan pipi Baekhyun berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Tapi seringai Chanyeol hanya bertahan sebentar saja karena setelah itu Baekhyun langsung memukul kepalanya lagi, masih dengan wajah yang memerah malu.

"Aduh Baek, itu sakit!"

"Lebih sakit mana dengan lubangku bodoh! Ukh pasti itu lecet."

Baekhyun membalas Chanyeol dengan nada kesal, ia lalu membuang muka ke samping, malu menatap wajah Chanyeol karena selalu mengingatkan-nya tentang kejadian semalam.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu mengulum senyum, Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan sekaligus seksi dengan wajah merah dan tubuh yang tidak di halangi apapun. Dan ngomong-ngomong, sesuatu di bawah sana mulai berdiri lagi.

Di kecupnya pipi Baekhyun, lalu di bawanya tubuh itu agar terlentang di bawah kukungannya. Baekhyun yang bingung hanya bisa diam saat Chanyeol menidurkan tubuhnya, otaknya berkata ada bahaya yang akan menghampirinya, namun di abaikannya begitu saja.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali kau tau? Dan karena aku sudah memujimu, boleh ku dapatkan _morning seks_ ku yang terlewat? Tenang saja aku akan bertanggung jawab kalau kau hamil Baekhyun."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun dan menggenjot lubang itu dengan cepat, membuat Baekhyun tidak bisa melalukan apapun selain meremas rambutnya dan mendesah keras-keras.

"Ahh Parkh Chanyeolhh enghh sialanhhh!"

 **—**  
 **END**  
 **—**

 _a/n:_ _khusus chapter ini cuma dikit yang aku revisi:') kenapa? aku yang nulis fic ini, tapi aku yang ga sanggup baca chapter ini:')))) maaf kalo chapter ini masih amberegul sekali:'))))) pokoknya makasih buat kalian yang udah mau baca fic amberegul ini wkwkwk sampai jumpa saat chanyeol berjuang buat nikahin baekhyun;)))_

 _see ya!_

 **don't forget to review piuw**

 _._

 _Medan, 05 August 2018_

 ** _-baekgasme❤_**


End file.
